Back in Black
by meri24
Summary: MA, friendship to start but will probably lead to something more. Basically Max rediscovers how to have fun... COMPLETE
1. chapter 1

Max slipped into her cat suit quickly and gracefully. It had been a while but it felt good to be wearing it again. Standing in front of the mirror she had a sudden thought, reaching into the sleeve she found a stick of cherry lip balm. Grinning like the cat she partly was she put it on and sauntered out of her bedroom.

Alec's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her, all curves and attitude. And smiling too, his mouth automatically formed a matching grin, "you ready" he asked somewhat unnecessarily, "hell yeah, they aren't gunna know what's hit em!" Alec couldn't help but agree.

They silently scaled the wall of the police hq, finding the right window Max slipped through followed by a slightly less graceful Alec, "smooth Alec, real smooth" she teased, before spinning round and heading out into the corridor. "Hell of a woman" he murmured before following her.

He found her standing over two unconscious guards, smirking. "looks like you didn't bring me along for my muscles, must be my good looks" "you never know" she grinned at his reaction, staring at her as though she'd sprouted horns. He snapped back to reality as he saw her grab a key card from the guard on the floor and open the door. "So what does Logan want this for anyway?" Alec wondered out loud. "Who knows, some save the world crusade, I've given up asking". They found what Logan wanted quickly and before long were speeding away on Max's ninja, Alec had asked to drive this time, his only answer was a punch to the shoulder and a "in your dreams pretty boy" She took every corner at break neck speed relishing the feeling of the wind whipping through her hair.

Before long they were at Alec's apartment, as he pulled away from her to get off the bike he found himself missing Max's warmth.

"Hey you wanna come up? Maybe watch a film?

"I was actually going to meet Cindy at crash…"

"I have popcorn"

"…but she'll understand"


	2. chapter 2

In Alec's apartment 

"Hey Alec, hand over your phone, I wanna call Cin don't want her worrying, cos she will kick my ass, transgenic or not"

"Really" he licked his lips "I think I would love to see that, would mud be involved?" He tensed waiting for the expected punch in the shoulder, when it didn't come he looked up, only to find a very disconcerting sight, Max grinning at him, "What do you think she'd do to you?" His confused expression quickly evaporated into one of panic. He eagerly thrust the phone at her, "On second thought we don't want to worry her"

"Yeah OC I'll probably crash at Alec's so don't worry If I'm not home…there won't be any details" she protested, "…later boo". She shut the phone only to hear it beep again as a text message arrived, glancing down she saw the name Stacy written over a picture of a woman all blonde hair and boobs. At just that moment Alec walked into the room, "So what film do you want to watch, or should we just forget that and go straight to the sex part of the evening?" Alec smirked. "In your dreams pretty boy, anyway isn't that what the skank is for?" She waved the phone in front of him, careful to keep it just out of arms length. "Pass it over Max" he warned, stepping forward to grab it out of her hand, "Where are your manners Alec, anyway I wanna read the message" She grinned as she danced out of the way, "I'm warning you Max, don't make me come over there and get it" "Oh, just try it pretty boy, lets see what you got" she taunted. Without warning he lunged at her and she could do nothing to stop it as they went tumbling over the sofa and on to the floor, the phone lying neglected a few feet away where Max had dropped it. Alec found he couldn't quite remember what they had been fighting about as he lay partially on top of Max, his mouth inches from hers. She looks so beautiful he thought, her face slightly flushed from the tussle. And then before he knew what had happened, he was on his back, somehow Max had reversed the positions. She grinned down at him and he felt warmth rush down his body, "I win, and you know what that means" she murmured as she leant in until their foreheads were almost touching "what" he breathed, just waiting for the divine moment when her beautiful lips would touch his "I get to pick the film" and with that she jumped up and walked into the kitchen "where's this popcorn you promised me?" she called over her shoulder. He lay there stunned for what felt like hours but in reality was probably only about 7 seconds, before it registered that she'd asked him a question, "cupboard over the sink" he finally managed to call out.

Hours later and sitting on the couch, Max's legs had migrated to Alec's lap, as they lay sprawled across the sofa. After much deliberation Max had finally selected The Bourne identity and Supremacy to watch. She had also found Glitter in his collection and just could not wait to tell Sketchy and OC, in front of hopefully as big an audience of jam pony employees as humanly possible. She giggled just thinking about it, "did you just giggle Max, I didn't think that kind of thing was humanly possible for someone as big of a bitch as you" "What did you just call me?" "You heard me b-i-t-c-h" "huh" she grunted, revenge she thought, was definitely necessary, as she threw the bowl of popcorn at him. He dodged it easily and within seconds was tickling her feet mercilessly, "noooooooo…Alec…stop…stop…ahhh" she gasped before finally twisting out of his grasp and sitting up next to him. "what no come back? Max I expected better of you" "oh I've got something in mind" she replied mysteriously, thinking of the Glitter.

They carried on watching the film, before eventually drifting off to sleep, Max unconsciously seeking comfort in Alec's embrace. They slept peacefully until they were woken by front door opening, and a slow "oh my god" from the intruder, Logan

A/N Jracklesfan77, suenooneus, carebear369369, angelofdarkness, you guys absolutely rock, I had a crap day at college and coming home to find reviews was great. (oh and jrackles, I am a HUGE fan).


	3. chapter 3

I realised that I totally forgot to put a disclaimer before the other chapters, so for the record, I don't own anything

_Previously in Back in Black (A/N I've always wanted to say that!)_

_They slept peacefully until they were woken by the front door opening, and a slow "Oh. My. God." from the intruder, Logan._

Max jumped to her feet "what are you doing here Logan" her tone bordering on harsh,

"well, those files I sent you to get are very important for eyes only's work, I would have thought that you would have realised that and brought them over last night" he condescendingly replied.

'why on earth does he refer to eyes only in the 3rd person, everyone here knows who he is, stupid git' Alec thought as he got up and moved into the kitchen.

'He totally just sees me as an in house cat burglar, and recently I have totally been taking his crap, well not anymore' Max grinned inwardly 'I'll show him I'm not a kitten, and what is with his referring toeyes only in 3rd person?'

"Ah yeah Logan we're fine by the way" Max responded, to which Logan had the grace to look down at his feet in embarrassment.

"Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't bring them round" Max stated in a tone that clearly contradicted the sentiment "I meant to drop by, but you know how it is…" Logan stood there dumbfounded at how cavalier she sounded.

"This is everything we got" Max said as she passed the newly liberated records over, hoping that would get rid off him, but Logan failed to move

Max was bored of this whole conversation, "So I gotta get ready for work, I'll catch you later" Max said before turning round and walking towards the bathroom, "Is it all right if I have a shower Alec?" shutting the door behind her effectively cutting off an response that may have been forthcoming from either man.

½ an hour later and she emerged in a cloud of steam dressed a pair of low rider jeans, a blood red tank top and her black biker gloves. 'She looks stunning' Alec thought before handing her a cup of coffee

"You know for a cat you sure do use up a lot of hot water" he teased

"What do you expect, I slept near you, I needed to get clean" she responded grinning

"Well, anytime you wanna up the stakes I'd be more than happy to play, next time I could join you in the shower, you know, to make sure you were really clean" he leered

"In your dreams pretty boy"

"You have no idea" he murmured just below the range of her heightened hearing

"So anyway Alec, why on earth was your door unlocked last night, I mean seriously, we're being hunted by everybody from here to Timbuktu, no need to invite them in" Max scolded followed swiftly by a slap upside his head.

"Well I figured that anyone who wanted to kill or capture us wasn't going to be stopped by a locked door, and lets be honest we're more than a match for anybody who stumbles in without realising who we are, so why bother"

"Well It would have kept Logan out, and I would have been able to sleep for more than 5 hours straight, and you wouldn't believe how long it's been since that happened" she explained wistfully

"Well that explains your constant bitc… bad mood" he swiftly amended seeing her move her coffee mug threateningly near his lap

"Anyway Max if it had been locked I'd have missed the look on his face when he came in and saw us on the sofa together" he laughed

She found herself laughing as well as she replayed the memory

"Oh. My. God." They burst out simultaneously before collapsing in hysterics.

Hours later their shift at Jam Pony was finally over, Original Cindy and Max were standing by the lockers

"So we heading to Crash tonight boo?" OC asked

"Yeah, you know, I feel better than I have for ages, let's go have some fun"

"I'm always cool with that, let's go back home, get ourselves ready and between us we'll knock out the whole bar, you can take the three legged variety of the species and I'll take the chicas" OC sassed, before bumping fists with Max and heading out

Alec and Sketchy were sitting chatting at their usual table in Crash

"Where do you think they are all ready, I wanna get with the drinking time's a wasting, and it is so Max's turn to buy" Sketchy moaned

As he was talking neither of them noticed the girls walk in, OC headed to the bathroom but Max walked up to the table, in time to overhear the last comment

"You can't rush perfection" she smart mouthed

Alec and Sketch turned round and were rendered speechless, Max had chopped off her hair, it was shoulder length and it now had a curl to it. Sketchy of course had seen it like this before but Alec hadn't and couldn't get over how gorgeous she looked

"Wow Max what's with the hair, why on earth would you want to get rid of the beautifully lank hair you had before?" Alec mocked

"Hey" responded indignantly, before punching his shoulder, "I finally feel like I'm getting some of my groove back, why not mark the occasion. You like?" she asked flicking it over her shoulder and batting her eyelashes in a very un Max like way

"Uh huh" he breathed

"Max" Sketch whined who had been squirming through out all of this "I really like the hair but…"

"Say no more sketch" she cut him off "my round right, I'll be right back"

As she walked up to the bar, Alec saw her outfit for the first time, A tight pair of black trousers, with an emerald green halter top, that showed more flesh that he thought he'd ever seen her show before. 'God, when did she get so hot, this is in no way good, if she could read minds I would have been cut up in more pieces that you could count by now' Alec despaired

A/N Thank you so much to: Nica; Chicita; angelofdarkness78; Suenooneus and Suffie. This is my first attempt at fanfiction and I'm still bowled over by the fact that anybody can be bothered to review at all!


	4. chapter 4

At Crash

Max weaved her way through the crowds of dancing people effortlessly, she reached the bar and without having to say a word the bartender immediately came over,

"pitcher of beer" she called, short and to the point as ever, though with the flash of a 100 watt smile strangely reminiscent of Alec's the bartender could barely remember his own name let alone care that she hadn't said please.

Over at the table, Original Cindy had just got back from the bathroom,

"Looking fine OC" Alec complimented as he looked her up and down, seeing her in tight leather trousers and a strappy blue top displaying even more than Max's.

"You know, you know, but it ain't for you, I'm sure there's some fine sistah just waiting for me to find her. Speaking of which, Sketchy, you and me need to have a little chat about Natalie…"

At this point Alec saw an out in the conversation, it wasn't that he didn't love kicking it with his friends, but he found that he just couldn't concentrate properly, all he wanted to do was stop watching Max out of the corner of his eye and actually just gaze at her. 'Although it's obviously just to make sure she won't need help carrying the beer' This part of his brain was clearly ignoring the fact that as a genetically enhanced super soldier she was more than a match for a pitcher of beer.

The bartender finished pouring the pitcher and handed it over, Max, reached into her pocket to get the $20 she knew was there. When, a familiar voice came up next to her, saying, "I got this gorgeous", before paying for the beer.

From across the bar Alec watched the stranger walk up to Max, he could actually see every muscle in her body tense up, after observing her reaction he focused more closely on the guy, assessing the threat. He was medium height, medium build, and had dark hair, definitely not someone Alec had seen before though. He knew Max could handle herself, but she really didn't look happy to see this guy and he couldn't help thinking that it never hurt to be prepared.

"Hey Cin, do you know who that guy over at the bar with Max is?" he questioned

When hearing the slight edge to Alec's tone, Original Cindy tore her gaze from the red head and looked towards Max, "Ugh yeah, I know who he is, that's Rafer, he knows my boo but he ain't a good guy" she said with a hint of disgust

"How did she hook up with a guy like him?"

OC shrugged "Max is my girl, but there are some things she just keeps to herself"

"What are you doing here Rafer?" Max asked, her tone capable of causing the Sahara to freeze over, "You looked like you could use some company" he continued ignoring the hostile vibes she was giving out

"Oh really" she said her tone disbelieving "and what on earth would make you think that?"

"Well just look at the outfit, you're clearly looking for some" he said while leering at her chest, "and I'm more than capable of scratching any itch you may have, as I'm sure you remember" And with that he grabbed her ass.

He couldn't have made a bigger mistake.

Alec had been watching the exchange and when he saw him grab her, reflex kicked in and he stood up, knocking his chair over, he was ready to go over there and tear the guy piece from piece. Then he remembered whom he was dealing with, Max, she was not only entirely capable of handling herself but knowing her she'd probably want to deal with him herself.

Max turned to face Rafer, a predatory smile on her lips, Rafer being the idiot that he was did not read the signs and just assumed that she was going to take him up on his offer 'and why not, after all, who could say no, you are so hot' he thought to himself

Slowly she reached down and grabbed him by the balls, hard, "Ow Max, sheesh, it was just a bit of fun…ahhhh…hey it's not funny anymore, let go" When she didn't let go he started to get a bit more panicked

She looked at him with the most saccharine smile known to man "Touch me again you creep" she said slowly, careful to annunciate each syllable "and I will personally break every one of your fingers"

She stood up, letting him go and watching him drop to the floor in a heap, Max crouched down next to him, leaned in and whispered "Oh and by the way Rafer, the last time we were together? …It didn't exactly rock my world, if you know what I'm saying" she grinned

And with that she turned on her heel, grabbed the pitcher of beer and started to walk towards the table, and her friends "Oh and thanks for the beer" she called over her shoulder

Alec sat back down, to some stunned looks from OC and Sketchy, "I thought I saw someone I knew" he said in sheepish tone

"Uh huh" OC replied, clearly not believing a word of it, though Sketchy was far too busy watching his pitcher of beer weaving across the dance floor in Max's hand to notice Alec's obvious lie.

"Here you go guy's, one pitcher of beer, sorry bout the delay Sketch"

Alec leaned over to Max, "nicely done Maxie, stepping up the treatment of unwanted attention though aren't we?" he teased

"What can I say, they shouldn't touch what they can't afford" She smirked

"Oh, but no mere male can resist" Alec breathed, as he slowly leaned forward

"You're not too bad yourself you know" Max's tone was huskier than she had intended

"Why thank you, I do all right"

"I bet you do, and unlike that guy (she pointed to Rafer who was just starting to get up from the floor) I bet you can keep a girl satisfied"

"Oh you have no idea"

There were mere millimetres between them now

"You want me to prove it"

Max leant in until her lips were almost touching his ear, before whispering "Maybe later" and turning round to talk to OC

And for the second time in two days, Alec was left speechless 'Oh I just love this playful side to her, but she'd better stop playing coy soon, I don't know how much more I can take, in fact I better go to the bathroom' "I'll be back in a minute" he said with as much dignity as he could muster

"Girl, what is up with you two, the UST levels between you just shot up another 10 levels, you best tell Original Cindy everything"

"I am just having so much fun flirting with him, hanging with him, just generally spending time, also have you noticed, he is majorly hot, I mean I know we're all designed to be, but he is HOT"

"So what are you saying" OC asked in disbelief, "you think anything will happen?"

Max opened her mouth but whatever reply had been about to appear was cut off by an annoying beep from a certain pager

"Unbelievable, that man has the timing of a caffeinated elephant!"

A/N Thank you very much to everybody who reviewed: HoneyX5 452; Nica; Athena80; gamegirl452; kim; jracklesfan77.

I feel so loved aww

Also if anyone has an opinion on where this story should go, speak up! I've got a few thoughts but I'mopen to other ideas


	5. chapter 5

Alec arrived back at the table to see Max and OC deep in conversation, promptly interrupted by the beep of Max's pager. "Ughh, I swear that man does just not get the meaning of a night off, ahh well whatever it is I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow" Max said to the shock of everyone at the table, except Sketchy that is, who was looking a bit the worse for wear, and didn't seem to be overly aware of what was going on around him.

"Hey OC you up for a game of pool" Max asked, "some other people are using the table football, it would be like old times"

I would love that, but Original Cindy just has to go and see that fine looking red head, she looks lonely, but why don't you play Alec" She winked at Max suggestively

"Ah ok, sounds like fun" He said confusedly, he knew he was missing something but for the life of him could not figure out what

"That is of course only if you don't mind losing" Alec's cockiness quickly returning

"Oh it's on" 'He is so going down' Max thought

'She is so going down'

"You break Max, I know you need all the help you can get" Alec mocked

"Okay" 'I'll make him regret that' she grinned to herself

Max potted a striped ball as she broke. Alec was so preoccupied by her ass waving around in the air, that he wasn't paying much attention to the game. And by the time he looked up she was starting to line up the last stripped ball, which would then leave her only the black to pot to win.

'I've got to do something, I've got to sidetrack her' he thought

"Hey Max, look Logan just walked in"

"What, where?" she called in a distracted state, accidentally knocking the white with the tip of her cue as she jerked up

"Oh sorry, it's not him" Alec smirked "Ah well, my turn now"

Max stood fuming, 'focus Max, don't get mad, get even'

"So um Alec, what are you doing later on this evening?" She asked, but he totally ignored her, not even looking up, way too focused on his next shot.

'time for new tactics'

To get his attention Max sauntered past Alec slowly, making sure she was close enough to brush past his ass, she then walked over to the other side of the pool table bending over so that her generous cleavage was partially on display

'Oh God just look at her' Alec thought 'she is killing me, no Alec focus, don't think about her, it's not as if she'd ever let anything happen between you anyway, just play your damn shot'

"Oops never mind Alec" Max mocked as the ball bounced back from the pocket not quite going in. Before she lent down potting the last shots and winning the game.

"Now Alec, some lesser people might, I don't know rub this little victory in your face, maybe make sure all their friends knew about what happened and the fact that they beat your sorry ass from here to England, but not me, because I am above all that petty one-upmanship" Max said, looking as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth

"What do you want Max" Alec said in a dangerous tone

"Well, just for you to repeat after me, here we go, my good friend Max, my good friend Max, is not only the most beautiful woman I have ever met, is not only the most beautiful woman I have ever met, but is also absolutely unequivocally, but is also absolutely unequivocally, the best pool player on the planet, the best pool player on the planet, and for me Alec, and for me Alec, to just be in her presence, to just be in her presence, is an honour, is an…" "Say it Alec" "is an honour" he finally bit out.

"Thank you Alec" she said sweetly before reaching up on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. They both stood there in each other's space, just enjoying the moment.

Alec's phone suddenly began to ring, the moment they had just shared temporarily forgotten. Much to Alec's dismay Max didn't fail to notice the 'Sweety the Chick' ring tone. She just stood there eyebrows raised in amusement as Alec busied himself with answering it.

"Logan" Alec sighed

"Hey, what's up, yeah sure she's here" Alec passed the phone over to Max, "you know you really should get your own" he remarked "but then I wouldn't be able to use your all the time" Max pouted, Alec couldn't help but laugh "there is that"

"What's up Logan" "Yeah sorry I didn't hit you back but I was kinda busy" "Where am I? I'm in crash" "Yes I was bust in crash, seriously Logan get over it, now was there a reason you called?" After a further brief conversation of nearly only monosyllables on Max's end, she eventually hung up

"What did he want?" Alec queried

"He's got a job for us, apparently, a private collector has bought a very large diamond, and he is having a party to show it off to all his neighbours on Wisteria lane"

"Hey Maxie that was a pop culture reference, nicely done, I must be rubbing off on you"

"God I hope not" she shuddered

"Hey" he protested

"Anyway some and I quote bad people are planning on stealing it tomorrow night at the party, to finance drug trafficking, prostitution you name it"

"And he wants us to protect the poor ickle diamond"

Max wasted no time on slapping him on the shoulder "Well yeah" she conceded "but I've been thinking… I really need a new water heater…"

"That is true everyone needs hot water… and have you noticed how expensive gas has been getting lately?" Alec responded

"Uh huh" she eagerly agreed

"are you thinking what I'm thinking" they both said simultaneously

They grinned "well then lets go plan a heist!"

A/N: Thank you very much to my fantastic reviewers, gamegirl452, angelofdarkness78, tarzo, nica, honey X5 452, chicita, kristibella andscreamingheathen69


	6. chapter 6

"Well then let's go plan a heist!"

"I'll meet you out front Alec, I just wanna talk to OC"

"Sure"

Max eventually found Original Cindy immersed in conversation in a corner with her pretty red head

"Hey OC, sorry to interrupt, I'm heading off to Logan's with Alec he needs our help with something"

"Sure thing boo" OC replied before leaning in closer and murmuring "if all goes to plan, I won't be home tonight so don't wait up"

"You go girl" Max grinned "Later"

Max and Alec rode in the lift up to the penthouse apartment of Logan Cale, Max walked straight in with Alec following closely behind, not bothering to knock 'why break from tradition?'

Unsurprisingly they found Logan hunched over his computer

"Hey Max" he called "I'm just sorting out a way to get you on the guest list of this party tomorrow night"

"What about me Logan" Alec pouted, "did you forget about your ol buddy Alec"

"Oh sorry I didn't realise you'd be coming" Logan answered sounding very unhappy with the whole situation and anything but apologetic.

"Are you insane Logan this is no way a one man job" Max said in disbelief

Alec turned to Max, "and anyway I've already got my share of the profits spent, it would just be cruel to deprive me of them now"

"Ahh poor baby, but that's a good point, if I did this on my own I'd get double the money!" Max mock pondered the possibility

As he found he had to do regularly Logan tuned out the banter that was becoming more and more normal between these two, despite this a few of the words did get through, and he was very puzzled

"Hey guys what are you talking about" but he got no response, or even acknowledgement that he had spoken 'I am the great Eye's Only they should be hanging off my every word' he thought pompously

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Logan screamed, causing Max and Alec to whip round. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Max asked "What is wrong with you?"

"I had to get your attention" Logan responded

"OK" Max said very slowly, as if talking to a 3 year old

"I don't understand, didn't you guys come round to help plan tomorrow nights job?"

'He has finally lost it' Alec thought

"Yes Logan, that is exactly why we're here"

"Then what on earth are you talking about stealing… Oh my god, you're going to steal the diamond" Logan quickly covered his mouth in shock

"Give the man a cookie" Alec answered

"But Max you should use your powers for good" Logan pressed

Alec found that he could no longer hold back the laughter that had been building since Logan's little screaming fit

"That's all well and good for you to say Logan sitting here in your penthouse apartment judging other people, but we're just trying to get by in a broken world, and I gotta say I have expenses that a Jam Pony salary just will not cover"

Max was starting to get pissed, and while Alec could see this coming and removed himself to the kitchen to raid the fridge, Logan carried on in blissful ignorance of Max's current state of mind.

"But Max it's just wrong, in fact I forbid it"

"Excuse me" Max said in a very slow and deliberate tone

"Max, I am Eyes Only, sometimes I need to lay down the moral law"

"And how exactly are you going to stop us?" Max asked as she walked threateningly closer to Logan

He was starting to get quite worried, 'but she won't hurt me, she wouldn't, there has to be a way… ah hah'

"I'll just take you off the guest list!"

"Logan, listen to me very carefully, A- do you really think that will stop two trained X5s? B- if you do the 'bad guys' will get the diamond, can you live with that on your conscience? and C- if you don't want me as an enemy (and I'd advise against it) you won't even think about getting in my way. Clear?"

"Fine Max fine" he said through gritted teeth

"Hand over the specs of the mission" Max demanded

Reluctantly he did so "I feel like I don't even know you anymore"

"Yeah I'm broken up about that too" Max sassed, sarcasm oozing out of every word as she turned around to leave

"Alec, we're leaving" Alec shouted without breaking stride

He caught up with her in the street outside foggle towers

"Is everything all right Max?" Alec asked tentatively trying to gauge her mood

"We need to spar" she replied

"We need to spar" he repeated, not entirely sure that he had heard her right

"lets head to the space needle"

"the space needle"

"what is wrong with you, why are you repeating everything I'm saying?" she demanded while poking him in the chest

"Max, don't you think the space needle is a little dangerous even for X5s who have amazing balance"

"I don't have a death wish, I didn't mean actually outside on the rim, there's a room up there, and it doesn't matter if we trash it"

"I can think of an even better way of trashing the room" Alec breathed

"Alec" she murmured seductively "that can wait, I want to spar. Now."

"Alright, let's go"

"Agghhhh" Max shouted as she launched herself at him, hitting him with a roundhouse kick "when did he get so fucking irritating and up himself" every word she said was punctuated by a punch thrown at Alec, who was only just managing to block them all "who the hell does he think he is" she cried as she backflipped over the leg that he had shot out to try and sweep her's out from under her.

At this point Max decided it would be much more beneficial to her health if she stopped ranting and started concentrating on the fight.

It carried on for another 10 minutes, kicks and punches flying in all directions as most were blocked but a few hit their targets, as they circled around each other looking for an opening Max found that she was grinning, and that Alec was too

'this is the best therapy ever! I feel so much better. But I can't let him think I'm backing away from a fight, and I can't let him win either, I have to end it'

In the end Max opted for a move that she was absolutely sure he would have no experience of. She rugby tackled him to the ground. By the time he saw the blurring form coming at him there was really nothing he could do except brace himself for the impact.

The end result was both transgenics sprawled on the ground, with Max lying partially on top of Alec.

Max found that she was suddenly exhausted and she instinctively snuggled down to rest on his chest, Alec's arms immediately came up to wrap around her

"Thank you Alec, I'm sorry if I hurt you" she mumbled, eyes already shut

"As if you could hurt me Max" Alec said half cockily half reassuringly, as he flexed his jaw in silent pain, wincing

"I could stay like this forever" she murmured

"No complaints here" he replied just as softly

The next morning they woke up, in just the position that they had gone to sleep in.

Max sat up unknowingly mesmerising Alec as she embraced her cat DNA and stretched out every muscle in her back

"I need to run home and get a change of clothes and a shower before work"

"uh huh, can't argue with that" Alec agreed

They started walking back down the stairs of the needle

"Hey Max us sleeping together has been happening quite a lot recently" 'though not to the degree that I would love' "If you wanna just move in and go at it every night you only have to ask" Alec grinned

"In your dreams, pretty boy, though I gotta say you make a good pillow"

"Why thank you" he said with mock grandeur

The day at Jam Pony passed without incident, and before long Alec found himself in a tuxedo outside Max's door preparing himself mentally before knocking.

OC answered the door, "dam boo you brush up nice"

He did a little bow before walking over to Cindy, and whispering in her ear "you know any time you want to see what you're missing, just let me know"

'Dam he is fine, if I didn't love the ladies I swear…'

"Hey hey hands off the merchandise, it ain't for you" she scolded

It was at this point that Max made her entrance in a stunning black strapless full length gown with her hair hanging in loose curls lightly framing her face

"wow Max you look Amazing" he stressed

"who knew you had it in you" he couldn't help but tease

'dam he looks majorly fine, ummmm…hold on a second'

"Hey" she protested as his words registered before slapping him upside the head.

"OK let's go, Cin I'll see you later, hey Alec have you got the invitations?"

"How could you doubt me, that hurts" he pouted as he put his hand over his heart

"Hang on, aren't you supposed to have them?" he questioned worriedly as he followed Max out the door

"Uh huh, I've got them, you know I just like to keep you on your toes" she called over her shoulder

"you certainly do that" he murmured before hurrying to catch up with her.

A/N This is a bit of a transitional chapter, sorry!

Thank you very much for my wonderful reviewers,

Willow98002- I couldn't agree more, though to be honest everything Alec does is sexy!

Chicita- Thanks for the review

X5 459- Next chapter, they sateal the diamond i promise!

Honey X5 452- yep, desperate housewives was the reference, thanks for the review

Iridescent twilight- Thank you!

Gamegirl452- Thanks so much, and keep working on the secret switch,I love it!

Nica- Thank you very much!

JG- I loved that line too, thank you

Lin- Thanks for the review

Angelofdarkness78- Thank you very much

Kirsta- The heist is the next chapter I promise!

Screamingheathen69- Here you go!


	7. chapter 7

"I'll drive" Max called when she saw the beautiful car Alec had 'liberated', A black Mazda MX5 "Pass the keys" she demanded

"No way Max, this car is mine, I have the keys, and that means I get to drive"

"But Alec I wanna" Max pouted, a tried and tested technique that had led to many a man doing exactly what she wanted them to

"That won't work on me Max, I'm immune" Alec responded 'As if, she couldn't look more adorable… hold on, that's a word I never thought I'd use to describe her, sexy as hell yes, but adorable?' Alec thought

"Fine" she snapped "but I'm not going to let you ride my ninja"

"Max you'd never let me ride your ninja anyway" he said laughingly

"Well know you'll never know" she responded mysteriously as she got in the passenger side.

Before long they were driving towards their destination

"Alec, because we have no way of knowing how the bad guys are going to try and steal the diamond, I think we should just try and steal it first, even though it's a risky strategy. What do you think?"

"I think you're right, hard to believe, I know" he smartmouthed, Max's only response being a punch to the shoulder

"It's unlikely that they will be going to this party, and Logan has intel that the job is taking place sometime tonight, so It's safe to assume that they'll hit after the party, my guess would be when it is being transported back to its extremely well protected safe of a home" Alec said

"That's when I'd do it" Max agreed "in fact that is what I did when I stole the Hope diamond" she smirked

"No way was that you" Alec said in disbelief

"Oh Alec there is so much that you don't know about me!"

"And I'm just dying to find out" he breathed

They arrived at the party a few minutes later, Alec pulled up to park the car and got out, quickly walking to Max's side of the car while she sorted out her bag. He opened her door with a flourish, bowing slightly to offer his arm "milady"

"why thank you" she returned, getting out of the car with the grace of a jungle cat

"I'm glad to see that you're running around after me" she teased "keep it up"

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't fall over getting out of the car and call undue attention to us" he taunted in return

"oh please" she said followed by an extremely unlady-like snort "like I've ever fallen over"

"Oh there's no need to be embarrassed Max, it's OK that you're so distracted by my godlike good looks that you're not watching where you're going"

Max could think of nothing to say to that, but not wanting to look like she was backing down in any way, she tripped him up sending him stumbling before saying in a laughing tone "the same could be said for you".

They arrived at the party at 8:00, as they made to walk in they were stopped by two burly security guards who, with one look at Max and a quick check of the names couldn't let them in fast enough.

As they walked in all eyes turned to them, all the women in the roomseemed to be wishing they were Max, whileall of the menwanted to be Alec.

"Dam, I know we're hot but are we that hot?" Max murmured in reference to the lustful looks being sent their way

"Well I know I am" Alec responded cockily

"Actually know that you mention it, it does seem like they all want you," she agreed grinning "especially theman at 11 O Clock" she smirked

"Oh dear God, don't leave me, I'm begging you" Alec said panicking

"I'll think about it" She teased

"Ok Alec, this was fun for a while, but now my feet hurt, let's get this bitch moving"

"Oh Max, and people say you have no lady like qualities" he mocked

"Wow Alec, and people say that you're funny" she retorted

Alec was just about to reply with something that he was sure would be so witty as to blow Max away, he hadn't thought of it yet but if he was honest he didn't normally think before he spoke. When Max grabbed his arm and whispered, "I see our target"

"Ok Alec, you go to the restroom and then slip up the back stairs, I'll meet you in three minutes"

"Ohh have I ever told you how much I love a woman who takes charge" Alec replied huskily

"Alec, believe me when I tell you this is the tip of the ice berg baby, I like to take charge in every aspect of my life" Max murmured suggestively

"So go, we got a diamond to steal" she quickly continued in a normal voice before walking off in the direction of Sir Douglas Murray, the target, grabbing a glass of champagne on her way over. Leaving Alec gapping in her wake. As she got closer to the target she fake stumbled tipping the glass all over him.

"Ohh I am so sorry" she gasped in the dizziest voice she could come up with, before grabbing a napkin and moping up the front of his suit as she reached into his pocket and pulling out a key card without him suspecting a thing

"Well just watch were you're going" he spat "do you have any idea how much this suit cost"

"I'd have worried less about the suit and more about mouthwash if I were you" she muttered just below his hearing range, before apologising profusely again and wandering off to meet Alec.

"Huh 3 minutes, not bad Max, I didn't think you had it in you" Alec teased

"Yeah well, it's not my first time" she returned before winking at him and walking away

"Max, Max, Max you just keep hinting, I really want to know about his bad ass cat burglar form back in the day"

"Patience my dear boy" she teased in a bad English accent

They crept up the corridor; "Ok I see the door" Max whispered, "there'sone guard"

Alec took his cue, telling Max to wait where she was, as he moved stealthily up behind him and before the guard even knew he wasn't alone he was slumped on the floor unconscious.

Max quickly slid the key card in the lock, "and we're in"

Inside the study was furnished to the nines with unread books, stuffed leather chairs and hunting trophies,

"Start looking for the safe Max, we don't have much time, he's meant to be unveiling it to the guests soon"

"Got it, got it, behind a painting, how original" Max mocked as she put her ear against the safe door listening to the clicks as she found the right combination.

Less than a minute later the diamond had found a new home inside Alec's jacket pocket.

They walked quickly down the corridor back to the party, but just as they were about to round a corner Alec heard a noise, peering round he saw another guard and this time he was carrying an AK47. He quickly pulled back and signalled to Max what he had seen, thinking fast she pushed him up against the wall and before he had time to wonder what was going on and she had time to think twice she pressed her lips to his.

Gamegirl452 - Thank you so much for the review

Iridescent twiglight - You'll have to fight me for him!

angelofdarkness78 - Thank you so much, that was such a lovely review

X5 459 - Thank you thank you thank you

Tarzo - They'll get there in the end i'm sure of it

Kirsta - Thank you very much

Nica - Thanks for the long review. It's cool to hear your opinions on where it could go!

Chicita - Thank you, Alec in a tux... mmm

Honey X5 452 - Thank you for the review

Alana84 - Thank you very much!

Screaming heathen69 - Thanks for the review

Jracklesfan77 - You're forgiven! I hope you had a good holiday!

Hisvampira - Thank you thank you thank you

Natasqi - Sorry if the layout's bad, I'll try and work on my paragraphing! Thoughts are shown by a single quote mark. Good luck with uni, thank you for the review.


	8. chapter 8

_Alec heard a noise. Peering round he saw another guard and this time he was carrying an AK47. He quickly pulled back and signalled to Max what he had seen, thinking fast she pushed him up against the wall and before he had time to wonder what was going on and she had time to think twice she presses her lips to his._

To say Alec was stunned would be an understatement, in actuality his brain literally shut down, all he could sense was her, Max, someone he had been dreaming about since she had kicked him across her cell telling him that was the only physical contact they were ever going to have. In truth maybe that was one of the reasons he was so fascinated by her, after all, you should never tell a hot X5 they can't get someone, it provokes all the competitive spirit of an alpha male. That and she was hot as hell, with a personality so capable of keeping him on his toes he thought maybe she was his perfect woman. And yet here he was, kissing Max, and he'd be damned if it wasn't even better than he had imagined. She smelled of vanilla and leather and well Max. Now if there was one thing an X5 could do it was multi task, and while all these thoughts were running round his brain he had begun to kiss her back, pulling her forward until she was flush against him, as the rest of the world outside the two of them just fell away.

Unfortunately for Max she was having exactly the same reaction, but was furiously struggling against it, fighting to stay aware of something other than the feel of his tongue doing ungodly things to hers. Namely she was trying to stay aware of the guard who by her calculations should have rounded the corner by now. And as if by magic, there he was,

"Hey" he barked, "this is a restricted area, no guests allowed, please, take it somewhere else" he said in an exasperated tone as he approached them

As he walked closer, Max pretended not to notice, something that she was finding increasingly easy to do, Alec on the other hand had no clue the guard was even there at all, either that or he just didn't care because he certainly didn't cease his attack on her mouth, causing a completely unplanned moan of pleasure to escape through Max's lips.

The guard reached out to tap Max on the shoulder but before he could touch her she had wrenched herself away from Alec, spinning to the side faster than the guard could see, reachingfor his neck she found the right pressure point and within seconds he was lying unconscious on the floor.

And then there was silence, complete silence bar the heavy breathing coming from both X5s, not an easy feat considering how adept they were at coping without oxygen.

"Wow Max, I knew you were hot for me but damn, in the middle of a mission? Where is the professionalism?" Alec teased, he was actually quite proud that his make fun of Max autopilot was still working considering all he could really think was 'Oh My God, Max just… Oh My God' in a continuous cycle.

"Well you didn't seem to mind at the time, and hello, in case you hadn't noticed, I just saved our asses" she ranted as she gestured to the unconscious guard.

"Cos to be honest Alec, I really don't feel like getting shot again, and sure I now need a shower and some soap to wash my mouth out with, but at least I haven't got a bullet wound!"

"Max, you've been shot before? How is that possible, we can outrun bullets, ahh well actually I can, maybe I'm just better than y…. hey hey soap? Are you kidding? Many a woman has begged to be kissed by these lips," Alec protested

"Yeah well taking advantage of blind people is just mean Alec"

"Ok I'll tell you what since technically we are actually still at the crime scene, how about we get out of here, get this think fenced, and then maybe if you're very good I'll come back to your apartment and tell you the thrilling story of the day Max got shot" She mocked in a baby voice

"Ok deal Max, lets go, I know you can't stay away from my apartment" Alec said, choosing to ignore the tone in which she had spoken.

And with that they were off and running with only a minor delay from Max punching Alec on the arm.

Before long they had arrived at the seedy part of town, or should I say the seedier part of town, and were travelling up the stairs to an apartment on the 2nd floor.

"Max, I think I should handle the negotiations, they'll be more likely to give me a good price because I'm a man, and lets face it, there isn't a person on this planet that I can't charm" Alec said cockily, though taking one look at Max's incredulous face that very clearly communicated the message that she was definitely the exception to that rule. Something that Alec choose to ignore, instead concentrating on knocking on the door of the apartment.

They were ushered inside to a shabby office, the fence was a fat man of about 40, who certainly had no problem staring at Max in a way that made her want to break all his fingers, Alec, sensing this, put a restraining hand on her shoulder before going to sit down in the chair opposite the guy's desk. Max remained standing.

"All right, you know the specs, and here it is" Alec said getting right to it as he displayed the diamond. The fence took out a magnifying eyepiece and examined the diamond. He was soon happy that what he was looking at was indeed genuine.

"I'll give you $100,000 for it"

"Oh come on" Alec responded incredulously, "we both know it is worth ten times that".

"Not on the black market and not in this economy" he returned without so much as blinking.

"$200,000 and you have yourself a deal" Alec bargained.

"No way man, I'm sorry but it's $100,000 or nothing"

Before Alec could think about agreeing Max walked up to the desk, grabbing the diamond as she said, "nothing it is then" and without another word turned on her heel and headed towards the door.

While Alec sat there in mild shock the fence, toAlec's surprise jumped up calling after Max's retreating form.

"All right all right how about $150,000" he said once she was back in the room facing him. But one look at Max's face, that was completely unreadable but still managed to look faintly dangerous he quickly amended that. "$200 it is"

As Max and Alec walked out of the apartment and back down the stairs, Alec couldn't help but think 'there'll be no living with her after this'.

Max didn't fight the self satisfied smirk she had on her face, and as soon as they got outside she did a little twirl "and that is how it's done" she said before slipping in the puddle of water she was sytanding inand ending up eating the pavement. Alec found he wasn't able to contain his laughter but luckily for his body partsMax was soon laughing along with him.

As they reached Max's ninja they were stopped in their tracks by a voice from behind them. Turning they saw a man standing there staring at them, Max froze causing Alec to glance at her, not understanding her reaction,

In a very low voice Max said to Alec "we need to get out of here. Right. Now"

'If I didn't know better I'd say that she was scared' Alec thought before saying out loud "Come on Max, it's one guy I don't see any back up, we can take him, even if he does look like his eyes are bleeding, which is just plain disturbing"

Gamegirl452- I'm so happy to hear I'm inspiring you to keep writing the secret switch. Thank you for the review!

Jracklesfan77- Glad to see you enjoyed my cliffhanger!

Chicita- Thank you for the review!

Ska- Thank you for the review!

JG- Thank you so much! that was so lovely.

Honey X5 452- Thank you Thank you Thank you

Iridescent Twilight- Thank you for the great review!

Screamingheathen69- Always fun to watch the poor boy squirm, he's so adorable!

Angel of darkness78- Thank you Thank you Thank you

Enigma- Thank you for the review!

Amelya- Thanks so much!


	9. chapter 9

Previously in Back In Black

They started walking and as they reached Max's ninja they were stopped in their tracks by a voice from behind them. Turning they saw a man standing there staring at them, Max froze causing Alec to glance at her, not understanding her reaction,

In a very low voice Max said to Alec "we need to get out of here. Right. now"

'If I didn't know better I'd say that she was scared' Alec thought before saying out loud "Come on Max, it's one guy I don't see any back up, we can take him, even if he does look like his eyes are bleeding, which is just plain disturbing"

As they stood there, in a battle of wills as to which direction they were going to go, the man spoke again, and this time both transgenics heard it

"Help me" he groaned before collapsing on the ground

"seriously Max you're afraid of that" Alec said pointing at the man on the floor in a voice that was both condescending and also a little disappointed, as if she hadn't quite lived up to an expectation he had of her.

"Alec" Max replied in an exasperated tone "we're leaving right now; there could be more and they Can. Not. See. Me. … Or you" she added as an afterthought. And with this she grabbed his arm dragged him on to her bike and drove off before he could object again.

Only the determination in her voice prevented him from pulling away just to prove a point about not being manhandled by women.

As soon as they were out of sight of the alley Alec noticed that Max relaxed a fraction. But his curiosity was peaked, he needed to know what was going on, he needed to know what he had missed.

"Where am I taking you?" Max called over her shoulder

"Go to mine, 'cause you are going to tell me everything, I am missing some vital information. And I'm not just talking about how good it would be if we had sex" Alec replied cockily

"Ahh Alec it's such a shame that there are some things that your pea sized brain just can't cope with" she teased

"Oh but Max, I promise no part of me is small, I'll show you if you're very good" he leered

"Alec, I have slightly higher standards than the bimbos you sleep with"

"Now now maxie there's plenty to go round, don't be jealous"

"You wish" Max snorted

_Don't I just_

After a few hair raising turns that had Alec clinging on for dear life, they reached Alec's apartment.

"Woman you drive like a maniac" Alec said as soon as he got his feet on solid earth

"But damn can you drive" he murmured, the comment just reaching Max's sensitive ears, and causing a smug grin to appear.

Before long they were sitting on the floor in front of Alec's couch each holding mugs of coffee.

"Ok Max, there are officially no more time wasting activities available. Spill" Alec demanded. He couldn't help it, not only did he hate being out of the loop, but the way Max was shifting about, studying her shoelaces he just really wanted to know. And if he didn't find out soon he felt he might have a stamping his foot and pouting moment. Something he feared Max would never let him forget.

"What do you want to know?" Max asked, so quietly that Alec almost didn't catch it.

"Ok well, how about we start with that guy with the bleeding eyes" Alec shuddered just thinking about it.

"He's a red"

"Max, that sounds the type of name you'd come up with" Alec teased trying to lighten the mood

Instinctively Max reached out to punch his arm, and as she did it, couldn't help but smile. This seemed to at least partially lift her out of her withdrawn state.

"All right, you want the 411? Here it is, but just remember you wanted to hear it 'cause it's long." After a deep breath she continued

"A few years back some sleaze bag who had a grudge against me, (I mean rightfully so, I kicked his ass on so many levels) figured out what I was and tipped off the reds, they're a group of South African soldiers recruited off of death row. They've put implants in the backs of their necks which connect to their nervous system, making them unbeatable in one on one combat. They're stronger than us and on top of that feel no pain, but the implants mean that they burn out and die within a year. The man who was in charge of these soldiers wanted to make me mummy to the next generation to prolong the effects. Surprisingly I had a bit of a problem with that, I nearly got my ass handed to me, but I made it out alive. I hoped that would be the last of it, but they came back and this time kidnapped OC. I knew I couldn't take them, and that I didn't have any hope of saving her, so I did what I had to do. I put an implant in my head. 'Cause of my superior genetics, the process was kind of speeded up and I started bleeding from the eyes immediately. But I managed to kick ass, and Cindy and Logan gave me a massive electric shock to the head, which saved me. And here I am today, with a nice metal insect in my brain, but hey nobody's perfect"

"Except you" he responded absentmindedly

Throughout this outburst Alec had been shocked, mainly because, despite his time on the outside, he had always kind of assumed the 09ers must have had a really easy life while the rest of them were going through hell back at Manticore. But also because the idea of Max being scared, Max being in trouble, for whatever reason just didn't sit well with him. And the fact that she had nearly died, made him want to go and find whatever was left of these soldiers and tear them limb from limb. But, he thought with a grin, it sounded like Max had done a pretty good job of that herself.

"Although" she continued unaware of his thoughts "something good did come out of it, it meant I had to tell my home girl the truth about me. And not a day goes by when I'm not grateful for that"

For a long time they just sat in silence, Max was wondering, whether, if she asked, Alec would tell her what had happened in Manticore after she and her unit had left. Alec was wondering if he should press for more details of her life on the outside, although he would never admit it he was more than intrigued. Both of them eventually decided not to risk rocking the boat of friendship they now found themselves in, and so there they sat, leaning against the sofa, shoulders touching, in comfortable silence.

"Alec, was that you?" Max accused with a wrinkled nose.

"The one who smelt it dealt it" Alec returned with an injured look

"The one who said the rhyme did the crime" Max shot back, as she stuck her tongue out.

Alec quickly realised he had nothing to return to that, and so lunged at Max sending them both rolling around on the floor, both of them in fits of giggles within seconds, both completely oblivious to how much they resembled some kittens playing with a ball of string.

Max suddenly felt a familiar and unwelcome ache in her bones, and sobered up in a second. She pushed a bewildered Alec off of her and without looking back, headed to his door muttering that she had to go, and would talk to him later.

Alec called after her, but she was already out the door.

"That girl is majorly hot but SO weird" Alec said to himself as he shut the door.

Max felt a tremor rise up in her hand and clenched her fist brutally as she hurried home; she needed to make it back, and quickly. _Damn Manticore, they couldn't just give me this one little thing, they couldn't just cure my seizures, oh no, they just made it so I thought they had and so I'm not carrying around tryptofan. Perfect. _

She made it halfway back to her apartment before she doubled over in pain as the shakes wracked through her body. She heard someone come up behind her and painfully pulled herself up to a standing position to assess the threat.

"Hey lady, hand over your wallet" A guy with a tattoo on his arm said to her as he pointed a gun at her head. He was backed up by two guys, flanking him on either side.

"Come on, hurry up, or I will kill you"

"Boys, you picked the wrong girl to try and mug, and just for the record, I hate it when people point guns at me, you will pay for that" Max returned, defiance and a little amusement oozing form her every pore.

Tattoo was more than a little shocked at this but quickly covered it up by advancing on her.

As soon as he got within reach of Max, she spun to execute a roundhouse kick that would knock the gun out of his hands. But just at that moment another seizure knocked her to the ground. Tattoo wasted no time to hold her down on the ground, gun now pressed to her temple.

"Oh yeah, darlin' you really showed us huh"

_Ahh shit _Max thought.

Thank you so much to my fantastic reviewers: gamegirl452; JG; Chance32; Calistra; Caboodle; Nica; Alana84; Iridescent Twilight; angelofdarkness78; Alec'sAngel494; honey X5-452; Chicita; Original Proxy; Angelkougaeri; Screamingheathen69; Natasqi; Latinapotterfan; cherrygirl1987 and rolli.

Sorry I can't say more but i'm not allowed. Sign the petition!


	10. chapter 10

Alec paced around his apartment replaying Max's exit in his head and for the life of him he could not work out what had happened. As he distractedly moved about, his foot knocked against something, looking down, he found the offending object to be Max's pager.

_I should go and give this to her,_ he thought_ after all someone might need to get in touch with her in an emergency. Yes, I should probably get this to her as soon as possible, it has absolutely nothing to do with wanting to find out what is up with her, or just generally wanting to be around her. And you are absolutely 100 positively in no way whipped. _

Andwith that thought he left his apartment pausing only to grab his leather jacket on his way out.

_Ahh shit _Max thought, _someone is definitely trying to tell me something._

Tattoo as he had now been christened by Max had had enough foresight to immobilise her legs, so pushing this guy off her would have been hard even without the gun pressed to her temple. And to top it all off the seizures were leaving her feeling as though she had been hit with a cement truck which had then backed up over her in order to hit her again.

Tattoo's lackeys were having far too much fun searching her for any valuables as they basically groped her. It had been a long time since she had felt helpless, and she found that she hated it more than anything in the world. _so help me god when this is over I will hunt these guys down and break their fingers, ohh or maybe I'll just make it impossible for them to have children, I mean I'll be doing society a favour removing them from the breeding pool… providing I make it out of here alive _and this thought brought Max straight back to her initial thought… _ahh shit_.

At last the men had her wallet and pager and stood up to leave, In Max's head she had taken this opportunity to pummel the living hell out of these guys, while coming up with some witty banter as she took back her stuff. But in a decidedly less rose tinted reality she lay curled into a foetal position as tremors wracked through her.

"What did you do to her boss?" one of the guys asked tattoo as they saw Max curled up seizing

"Nothing, I didn't do nothing, let's get out of here quick!"

"Boys, boys, boys, you're not going anywhere" Alec called as he dropped in front of them, blocking their exit.

Despite being more than a little surprised, Tattoo rallied again, "Oh yeah, and how are you going to stop us, when I have this" he said confidently, levelling his gun at Alec.

With transgenic speed Alec blurred forward snatching the gun from his hand and pointing it at him. "When you have what?" Alec asked innocently

"Now if you'll just hand over the wallet and pager then you can go on your way with only the smallest of ass kicking's, cause luckily for you I'm in a relatively good mood" Alec said, smiling disarmingly

As tattoo moved forward and handed over the stuff, clearly thinking he may as well cut his losses, Max suddenly became visible to Alec.

Blurring again he slammed tattoo up against the wall, hands at his throat

"What did you do to her" he shouted

"We didn't do nothing I swear man, she just fell over and started shaking, it weren't us, I swear" he managed to croak out, panic coursing through him.

Alec dropped the guy and rushed over to Max's side, checking her breathing.

"Hey Max, you Ok? You still with me?" Alec asked, concern dripping from his voice

"I'll be fine I just need to get to my apartment, there's some tryptofan there" Max

gritted out.

"All right let's go" he said as he bent down and effortlessly picked her up.

Before long they reached Max's apartment, to find that Original Cindy had left a note saying that she probably wouldn't be back that night and not to worry.

After forcing a few pills down Max's throat she passed out on the sofa.

When Max awoke hours later she felt groggy, and every muscle in her body felt stiff. Groaning she pulled herself up and padded into the kitchen to get a glass of milk. Opening the fridge, she quickly realised that there wasn't any. Cursing in four different languages, she painfully made her way back to the sofa.

At that moment, Alec walked in carrying a shopping bag "thought you might want some milk" he offered by way of explanation

Max's memories of the previous night came flooding back to her _oh my god, he saw me like that weak, defenceless… he had to save me from muggers!... he frickin' carried me home _as these thoughts were rushing through her head each one worse than the last, a blush of embarrassment swept over her cheeks.

"Thanks" Max mumbled as she studied her feet.

At Max's tone, Alec looked round, noticing her embarrassment he couldn't help but tease her, "so how is my little damsel in distress" he was so busy cracking up as he watched Max's tangible shock, anguish and finally fury, that he didn't notice a pillow winging its way to his head.

Like a pro (or just as someone regularly on the end of Max's physical outbursts), Alec shrugged it off, and carried on as normal.

"So why didn't you just tell me you were starting to have seizures, I could have got you some tryptofan you know" Alec asked, somewhat miffed

"You know me, not much with the damselling" Max retorted "I can look after myself" _I've always looked after myself_

"seriously Max, there is no one I know who can look after themselves better, but if you need help, you can always ask me" _doesn't she trust me? _

"I guess I'm just not used to that" Max replied softly _but I certainly could_

Alec turned around unhurriedly, and started to walk back to Max.

"Well get used to it" he said quietly as he got nearer, slowly pulling her willingly into a tight embrace.

"Because I'm not going anywhere" he breathed into her hair

And at these words Max felt a contented smile creep across her face.

_I'm Home_

**THE END**

Thank you to all my reviewers...

Honey X5-452: thank you very much for the review

Calistra: thank you

Angelkougaeri: Alec to the rescue? as always. Sorry tp be predictable!

Gamegirl452: thank you

Alec'sAngel494: thank you!

Caboodle: thank you!

Alana84: thank you for the review

Chicita: thank you

Willow98002: thank you, yes Alec to the rescue!

Angelofdarkness78: thabk you, yep Alec the hero/stalker!

Lakergirl08: You're my 100th review! thank you!

Guesttypeperson: I'm a mean bean, thank you!

Chance32:thank you SO much for the support

Screwy: the cookies worked a treat!

Cherrygirl1987: didn't really understand the review, but thank you

Screamingheathen69: ask and you shall recieve!


End file.
